One Strange Confession
by okamivarg07
Summary: Suzuna tries to confess her feelings to Sena while avoiding their nosy friends who are spying on them to see whats going on. A Suzuna X Sena fanfic, rated T because of Hiruma is always swearing.


**One Strange Confession **

**This takes place shortly after the victory over Teikoku**

**Chapter 1 Prelude To An Odd Day**

It was a normal rather normal after school day at a normal Japanese high school; the school's American Football team was just started practicing, but all ready the members were sweating up a storm, mostly because before the training started their team captain had announced that anyone caught slacking off would either get the firing squad or be feed to Cerberus… Okay, that isn't really normal, but it is normal at Deimon home of the Deimon Devilbats, as Hiruma continued to shout death threats, "Come on you damn team! Put your lazy backs into it!" "Mukya, why is he putting us through all this MAX training? We beat the Teikoku Alexanders, we deserve a break; am I right Sena?" Monta angrily asked, "Well uh, it would be nice to have a little break." Sena sheepishly admitted; "Shut up and drill harder you damn secretary and monkey! This is training for next year, when me, damn old man, damn fatty, and damn baldy won't be able to play!" Hiruma shouted from atop the hill as Kurita, Musashi, and Yukimitsu looked on. "It figures that…" "With those long hears of his…" "Yep, that he's go super powered hearing." Togano, Jumonji, and Kuroki said (in that exact order) in response to Hiruma shouting as they and Komusubi practiced their tackles on the dummies; "Umm Hiruma, I actually think they deserve a break too." Kurita said as Hiruma turned his head to look at him with his trademarked evil glance as Musashi also stated, "I'm with Kurita on this Hiruma; when you think about it, in one season the team went from blackmailed participants to a team that won not only the Christmas Bowl but toppled the Teikoku Alexanders in their first year of playing; I'd say they deserve a break." "Fine, but I'll let them know after practice, so they won't slack off" Hiruma only grudgingly agreed.

Else where across the field, the Devil bats cheerleading squad was busy practicing, not because they were enthusiastic about but more because Hiruma had threaten to reveal their dirty secrets in the papers, the news, and internet, a threat he was more than capable of making good on; all except one. The head cheerleader was instead sitting and almost sulking as two cheerleaders were gossiping, "What do you suppose captain in thinking about?" "She's probably thinking about Eyeshield 21, I hear she's totally gaga over him" "No way!" "Yeah, too bad she doesn't stand a-", the girl however was stopped by a glare from Suzuna that spoke "_finish that sentence and I'll make you wish that you were dead_" that quickly shut them both up as Suzuna returned to her pondering which was indeed about Sena. "Just because I'm built like a little girl doesn't mean I don't have a chance with him!" she fumed to herself, "But they're right, I should at least tell him, but how?" The problem was that, from Suzuna's point of view, a confession of love should be made with as few friends around as possible, that way the awkwardness could be dealt with without the dangers of peer pressure; and unfortunately all of their friends were pretty nosy, especially Yoichi "Always Hungry for blackmail worthy info" Hiruma, the odds of making it anywhere within school grounds was impossible at best. No, she needed to be somewhere that was both public but not a place any of them frequented, or date-like so that it wouldn't raise suspicion from their friends; the mall might be a good choice, but Hiruma was also going to run them ragged for quite sometime, as she mused to herself Suzuna noticed practice end and Hiruma call everyone together. "Listen up all of you, tomorrow is a day off because the teachers have to get their grade books together and the day after that is Sunday (_I don't much about the Japanese school system so correct me if I'm wrong_), as a reward for all your hard work, you get those days off from practice." Hiruma loudly announced, much to the team's thrilled excitement "We're free!" they all shouted "Only for tomorrow and the next day!" he sharply interjected while Suzuna smiled with joy at this of events and went off in the direction of Sena who was in the company of Monta. "Hey Monta, mind if I borrow Sena for a minute, we need to talk for a minute" Suzuna politely asked, "What is so MAX important that it needs to be private" in response Suzuna flashed another menacing glare that spoke "shut up and mind your business!" as she took Sena by the arm and dragged him to somewhere more private. At all this Sena was a bit confused and decided to voice it, "What do you want to talk about so badly Suzuna?" "Well it just since you're free tomorrow, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me?" Suzuna, trying to be as cute as possible, said as a somewhat flustered Sena responded, "Well if that was all, why wasn't it okay for Monta to know?" "Because I want it to be just the two of us and not us 'accidentally' running into our friends" a reply that only made Sena even more flustered. "Is she asking me out on a date?" he thought to himself as he pondered the question, he'd always thought of Suzuna as cute, and felt ways about her he'd never felt about Mamori who most of his friends found hot, but Sena himself had never felt that way about her. "Well, I'm waiting Sena." Suzuna said with a annoyed look on her face as she waited for an answer, "The mall? Tomorrow? Uh, why not." Sena said as Suzuna perk up and roller bladed off waving while saying, "Great, see tomorrow at 9 Sena!" "Sure" Sena replied waving back nervously as neither noticed the monkey like human who had heard everything.

**End of the first chapter, if you guys want to see the rest of this and my -man fanfic then you'll have to go to my deviantart account at ****.com**** and if you like either of my fics then check out my original story Work in Progress (**_**which I am open for suggestions for names**_**)**.


End file.
